¿Una ducha como cualquier otra?
by Asheelaz
Summary: Agobiado, Castiel decide darse una ducha y dejar de lado lo que lo atormentaba mentalmente, pero muchas cosas pasan bajo el agua... (basado en la famosa foto del especial de Halloween 2012 XD)


**¿Una ducha como cualquier otra?**

**Disclaimer: pues… todo lo que se verá en este fic es propiedad de la gran genio y maestra Chinomiko (y demás gente que hizo CDM posible)**

Si bien la tarde estaba brillante y anaranjada, para alguien más le parecía muy gris, tediosa y triste.

Los últimos sucesos con Debrah le habían afectado en sobremanera, su ánimo estaba muy sombrío, incrédulo sobre el cómo las cosas se habían dado…

Acostado sobre su cama, Castiel mira hacia un lado, encontrándose con Demonio mordisqueando un hueso de goma que le había comprado en una ocasión. Detectando la mirada de su dueño, el perro deja de jugar con su juguete y se acerca a la cama, acercando su cabeza a una de sus manos para lamerla un poco, recibiendo leves palmadas en la cabeza como recompensa.

—Las cosas son así… —dijo Castiel en voz baja para sí mismo.

Dentro de su mente, imágenes sobre cómo él y Debrah se conocieron danzaban lentamente, siguiéndole recuerdos sobre su pasada relación y sus proyectos para seguir juntos, formando una banda en la cual ellos serían las estrellas, ellos estarían en la cima, compartiendo el éxito y sus recompensas con el otro… pero es interrumpido de forma abrupta con el recuerdo más reciente, escuchando la fría y arrogante voz de su ex pareja llamándolo "imbécil" al creer que ella compartiría algo de su brillo con él…

Sus ojos grises se cierran con violencia, apretando un poco los dientes ante su impotencia. Unos suaves gemidos llegan a sus oídos, dándose cuenta que, sin querer, le había enterrado las uñas en el cuello de Demonio, quien se aleja de su amo una vez que su agarre se soltaba.

—Oye, lo siento —se disculpó el pelirrojo.

El can lo mira de lejos, saliendo de la habitación al poco tiempo. Dando un pesado suspiro, Castiel se levanta, y mirando por la ventana de su habitación, se da cuenta de que ya era de noche, prosiguiendo a cerrar las cortinas y a encender unas cuantas luces.

Saliendo de su habitación, el pelirrojo deambula por su hogar, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar y de comer un poco antes de darle de comer a Demonio. Ya satisfecho, Castiel se encaminaba hacia su habitación; sin embargo, su mente hace un cambio de última hora. Se sentía sucio y pesado, acumulando presión de forma constante debido al pasado, concluyendo que una ducha rápida antes de ir a dormir podría aliviarlo, aunque sea de forma momentánea…

A los pocos minutos después, Castiel se encontraba debajo de la ducha, empezando a dejarse llevar por la amable lluvia cálida que caía sobre él. Alzando un poco la cabeza, siente como aquellos tormentosos pensamientos empezaban a abandonarlo mientras las suaves gotas cerraban sus párpados con cariño, dándole la impresión de que todo lo malo se deslizaba sobre cada rincón de su ser, para luego abandonarlo y perderse por el drenaje que se encontraba bajo sus pies, dejando a su paso una sensación de ligereza y armonía que lo envolvía lentamente.

En aquel momento, su mente viaja de regreso hacia el pasado, recordando esta vez, a una joven de delicada y femenina apariencia que al principio, estaba nerviosa al acercarse a él. Sus labios no pudieron evitar formar una sonrisa ante su recuerdo, la chica a la que conoció como Sucrette, era una de las pocas chicas con las cuales podía llevarse perfectamente, aparte de Iris, con quien ya llevaba una fuerte amistad.

Sucrette… la chica era realmente un misterio para él, todavía no podía entender cómo esta chica era capaz de imponerse ante él, siendo que en varias ocasiones, muchas chicas como ella huían despavoridas o se ofendían a la mínima muestra de rudeza… pero tampoco era excesivamente ruda, como lo era Kim, sino que sabía equilibrar el carácter y la feminidad, algo que le resultaba muy atractivo en una mujer…

Abriendo los ojos sorprendido, Castiel repasa sus últimos pensamientos, no pudiendo creer lo que sin querer formuló, ¿encontraba a Sucrette atractiva? ¿La "tabla de planchar", atractiva? ¿De verdad lo había pensado?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Castiel se enfoca en sentir como el agua tibia, como bálsamo sedante, lo liberaba de toda tensión de su cuerpo, aligeraba toda preocupación y todo el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros; lo sentía liberarse de todo, de los constantes castigos de la Directora, de sus desafortunados encuentros con Nathaniel, de sus responsabilidades diarias al vivir solo con Demonio… pero sobretodo, liberándose de Debrah y su doble traición.

El último pensamiento que quedaba dentro de aquella mojada cabeza eran los de Sucrette, de sus bromas compartidas, de las veces que la avergonzaba al hacer referencia a su evidente atracción hacia él, de su sonrisa cálida y su mirada inocente y valiente a la vez… de cómo ella intentó advertirle sobre las maquinaciones de Debrah y de cómo, al final, a pesar de su trato hacia ella en el último tiempo, quería permanecer a su lado…

Cerrando finalmente el grifo de la ducha, Castiel abre la puerta corredera, buscando entre el vapor una toalla que había traído consigo. Apoyándose con una mano en la puerta de la ducha, el pelirrojo seca un poco su cabello, pero cuando iba a proseguir con su rostro, algo lo detiene en seco…

_¡Oh!_

Una suave exclamación llega a sus oídos, retirando la toalla rápidamente de su rostro, encontrándose con un rostro que desaparece entre el vapor como si fuera un espejismo, pero a pesar de haber sido un rápido vistazo, pudo ver de quien se trataba, era una chica de corto cabello negro y grandes ojos marrones que lo miraban sorprendida…

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo al pensar que realmente Sucrette lo haya visto así, además de que aquello era imposible, ya que solo eran él y Demonio en su hogar… al final, concluye que el exceso de vapor le estaba afectando la cabeza…

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar lejano…

—No pude ver bien —decía la voz de una mujer emocionada e impaciente— ¿pudiste ver el futuro? ¿Seré la bruja más poderosa? —se interrumpió para luego sonreír ampliamente— ¿O quizás gobierne estas tierras?

Sucrette no podía creer la imagen que había visto antes… ¿era de verdad Castiel? ¿De verdad el conjuro de la bruja le había mostrado al pelirrojo en un momento de intimidad…?

—¡No te quedes callada, responde! —insistió la bruja con impaciencia.

Finalmente, al no lograr nada, la bruja devuelve de mala gana a Sucrette hacia su realidad, siendo seguida por un gato de pelaje anaranjado, el cual le había ayudado a sobrevivir durante su estancia en aquel extraño mundo…

Si bien los sucesos de ese mundo no se irían fácilmente de ella, tampoco lo haría aquella imagen de Castiel, la cual se había grabado al fuego vivo sobre su mente, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse cuando esta deambulaba en su cabeza…

**Nota: hola todos, siguiendo el tema de los one-shots, esta vez hice uno con Castiel… ¿por qué? ¡Porque la idea de… no me dejaba en paz, por eso! (en realidad no estaba planeado hacerlo, pero me sucede que hay ideas que insisten a tal grado que no me dejan hasta que haga algo al respecto…) así que… aquí tienen… ¡espero que sea de su agrado! (o.o) **


End file.
